


finding something new

by probablynotJohn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Mysterious Benedict Society - Trenton Lee Stewart
Genre: Gen, kirk and bones are confused, spock adopts angry little vulcan girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotJohn/pseuds/probablynotJohn
Summary: The Enterprise crew goes to an earth colony to investagate something called "the emergancy". This goes nowhere, but before they can leave Spock picks up a faint Vulacn life signal on his tricorder and stays behind while the others beam aboard.may or may not finish or even write this.
Relationships: Best Bros - Relationship, father daughter best friends
Kudos: 3





	finding something new

blah blah stupid marry sue awesome perfect


End file.
